Love is
by gibbsgirlie08
Summary: Finally after 8 seasons, Gibbs finally see what he has been missing has been right there in front of him the whole time.
1. Chapter 1

Love is…

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! I have taken some creative liberties with the original dialogue so it is not word for word.

**After watching this episode, I felt like the writers are finally seeing what we have been seeing for many years. I am finally glad that they are letting Gibbs realize what he truly has again...a family**

If one was an outsider looking in on the group surrounding the desk in the lower area, one could listen in and get the feeling that this was a family discussion. There was none of the formalities usually associated with a workplace, there was a myriad of emotions, and a different one on each face as the conversation was started by the exuberant nature of the youngest bounding down the hall yelling….

"Gibbs…Gibbs…Gibbs….Gibbs…" Abby skipped down the hall towards Gibbs' desk. It was the actions of a young child, enthusiastically bounding down the hall at home, yelling out for their parent's attention, and impatiently waiting for a reply.

Gibbs, hearing his name repeated over and over again, stopped what he was doing and answered back. "Abby. Abby, slow down. What? What?" He repeated, trying to get her attention to let her know that she now had his full attention.

Not only had Abby garnered Gibbs full attention, she now had the rest of her fellow agents attention. Tony was now standing behind his desk and McGee had stopped his research and was waiting on her next words.

"This is great! This is so good! I just got a call back from the Washington Hospital and I'm a match." Abby said with great excitement.

"What? You were chosen to be a bone marrow donor again?" Gibbs asked as he knew how much Abby loved to give of herself in any way or form. Whether it be of her time with Habitat for Humanity or of herself with bone marrow, Abby would never be considered selfish."

"Nope, a kidney." Abby answered as if this was nothing.

But the others thought differently, upon hearing kidney, Tony and McGee made their way to stand beside her.

"I didn't realize you had a family member that needed a kidney?" Tony asked with such care and concern. Being the senior field agent not only gave him seniority, it made him the big brother of this team. Tony's face was tight as he tried to figure out how he could have missed something like this.

"Oh, I don't" Abby said with a bounce.

"Then who?" Tony asked, relieved that it was no one kin to Abby, but now even more concerned.

"Some 18 year old kid I heard about in church and I just had to do something. I went down to the hospital to be tested and it came back that I am a perfect match. So all I have to do is go down and meet with…" Abby continued on with fervor.

Gibbs, feeling like a father, trying to calm down his child, takes a deep breath and tells her to, "Slow down here, Abby." He knew that she would do something so drastic without even a second thought, and wanted her to have a full comprehension of what was going on.

"You mean, you are willing to give away a perfectly good kidney to a stranger?" Tony asked, a tinge of concern lacing his voice as he tried to keep from head slapping her right here. He did not want his lil' sis to go off and do something dangerous, and he knew that once her decision was made, it was almost impossible to get her to change her mind.

Abby could hear the trepidation in Tony's voice, but turned to her strongest supported, Ziva. She looked up to Ziva as one would a big sister. She could tell her her deepest secrets and knew they would stay secrets.

"I think it is admirable." Ziva said with a gentle nod of her head. She was just as anxious on the inside as the rest of the team, but she knew that if she gave away her feelings, then Abby would just shut them out and do it anyway. The only way to get her to see is to let her talk it out and then try to listen to the pros and cons.

McGee could not stay silent any longer. He had stood in the background one to many times as he has seen Abby get in over her head without thinking things through. If she would slow down and talk it over and was sure this is what she wanted, then he would support her all the way. He knew just how difficult it is to find organ donors, especially ones that were not blood related, but he just wanted her to see the full picture. "Abby, this is major surgery." He said as he tried to read her face for any comprehension. He noticed Gibbs' eyes going from his face to hers. He knew that Gibbs was hoping that if anyone could get her to see everything, then he could. His lips were tight around the corners as he was trying to keep from punching her in the arm to get her full attention, just like a pesky brother would do. "What is the recovery time? How long does it take?" He asked.

"I don't know…" Abby started. She could see that Gibbs wanted her to talk this over with him first but she didn't have time. "I have an appointment with the transplant coordinator in one hour for out interview and then I will know more." She was now bouncing on her toes in anticipation of this meeting.

Gibbs felt like he was talking to a wall when she was like this. "Abs…" He started but stopped mid-sentence as he saw a metro detective enter the bullpen. " Detective, how can I help you?" He asked trying to keep this little family discussion going, but when he turned to look back Abby was bouncing away.

"Can't talk now guys… Have a very important appointment I have to keep!" She yelled back as she made her way down the hall. She had a grin on her face as she heard her 'dad' yell back.

"Do not commit to anything Abby!" Gibbs yelled as he watched his youngest surrogate daughter bound down the hall towards the elevator. He partially rolled his eyes and softly shook his head as he thought to himself, 'my kids are driving me crazy.' He turned back to the detective who had just finished watching the whole little interplay there and looked at the detectives grinning face.

"What?" Gibbs asked, as he looked around to see the rest of the family still around his desk.

"Oh, nothing" He said with a grin. "But, if you were to close your eyes and not know that you were at the NCIS headquarters, and listen to your conversation. You would think that you were in a family living room with one over-hyper youngest daughter, a middle daughter who is the quiet one, and the two older brothers who are thoroughly concerned with the decisions the baby is getting ready to make. And then there is the dad, who gently rolls his eyes, takes a deep breath, listens to the passionate ramblings of the children and just wonders to himself how did he end up in this place, at this time in his life." The detective said with a chuckle.

"Oh, believe me, I ask myself that question every day and I have only one answer." Gibbs said as he looked at the faces of the oldest three kids. "I chose this place and am blessed."

TBC

Please read and review! Next chapter we will deal with Abby trying to find the truth and how her family chips in…


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't know if I am the only one who sees this, but NCIS's writers have finally started seeing Gibbs the way the fans do….as a father figure to his team. The ending of ENEMY ON THE HILL with Abby and this last episode with Ziva were right on! I am changing the story line a little since last nights episode had the touching ending scene ***TEARS! "Anyone who has kids is never bored! HANKY!PLEASE! TWO EPISODES IN A ROW! I will focus on the time when Gibbs started seeing each of his "kids" as his.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

Love is….

Chapter 2.

Gibbs was laying on his couch, attempting to read his novel, but he could not focus. He was distracted by what had transpired over the past few days. They had caught a new case and had solved that with no problem, but his gut was still churning. He knew that there was still some unfinished business from this week. Sighing heavily, Gibbs laid the book on his chest and pushed his glasses on top of his head. Thinking back to what the metro detective had remarked about his team, or as so many others say, his family, he couldn't help but grin.

"AHHH, How in the world did I end up in a situation like this? I lost my family 12 years ago, I closed off my heart to prevent any further chances of pain, and yet here I am again, I think." Gibbs spoke to himself as he got up to heat up some water for some hot tea. Nobody knew that he was trying to cut back on the caffeine, he was trying to take on some new healthier habits. This team, family dynamics thing they had started making him take a new look on life. As the kettle started to heat up he thought back to Tony, he had always felt a strong urge to lead him, but at what time did it cross the boss line and become personal?

FLASHBACK***

_Gibbs entered the isolation area to see Kate crying on Ducky's shoulder. "He's dying Ducky…" Kate sobbed into Ducky's shoulder. _

_Gibbs had become strongly attached to Tony over the past 3 years, he has seen him mature and grow under his guidance. He had started to watch Tony out of the corner of his eye. He was there to correct him when needed and get him back on track with a headslap if that was warranted also. Gibbs instructed Tony every day in not just the day to day parts of the job, he tried to give him life lessons as well. He had come to have a vested interest in this agent. He had slipped into that part of his heart that he had thought was sealed off 12 yrs ago with the loss of his wife and child. Yet, when he heard the poor prognosis Ducky had for Tony, he felt his heart constrict tightly. It was as if Ducky was telling him that this agent had no chance of survival. Gibbs had learned that the plague was no longer contagious and that Tony could survive, if he chose to fight. He just had to give Tony that little push to make sure he knew what he was supposed to do. "The hell he is." Gibbs bit out as he forced his way into the isolation room and went to Tony's side. Gibbs so desperately to reach out and gently stroke and soothe Tony, but he knew that his son would respond best to an order. Tony was always willing to follow Gibbs every command, and Gibbs was going to use that to his advantage right now. _

_Gibbs took a deep breath as he pushed back the threatening tears. He leaned in close to Tony. "Tony listen to me…" Tony was having difficulty breathing so his body was slightly jerking in an attempt to breathe. Gibbs pressed on. "Are you listening?" Gibbs wanted to make sure he had Tony's full attention._

"_I..I..Am..am..listening...boss." Tony sputtered out, the pain and fear etched on his face._

_Gibbs leaned in even closer and whispered. " You will not die….do you got that?" He spoke softly wanting to make Tony try to become alert enough to focus on such a soft whisper._

_Tony never answered, his eyes closed as he tried to still his body from the jerking motion that he was making in an attempt to breathe. Tony just wanted to go to sleep and forget everything, but the one man he looked up to was demanding his attention and if it was the last thing Tony would do, he would give it. But, it was just too difficult for him to maintain focus. He was determined to give up when he felt a slight jolt on the top of his head._

_Gibbs knew that Tony was getting ready to give up and he wanted to ensure that Tony heard, understood and acknowledged what Gibbs wanted. He gently tapped his head in a modified head slap and Tony instantly opened his eyes. Gibbs saw that he now had Tony back and wanted him to make sure he knew what Gibbs wanted. "I said….you….will.,…not….die." Gibbs whispered even softer. Tony now was fully aware of Gibbs and that not only was Gibbs ordering him not to die, he was telling him that he would not die. The reassurance that this gave Tony instantly stopped the jerking as he started to settle down._

_Tony knew at that moment, he was not alone. That this man was not only commanding him not to give up, but that he would not allow him to die. Tony relaxed as he confirmed Gibbs order. "I….gotcha….boss." Tony murmured as he felt Gibbs closeness and love flow into him. He knew he would survive, if only out of love for the man who had become like a father to him._

_No one outside the team knew that it was Gibbs that stayed with Tony each night in the hospital, it was Gibbs that brought him home after he was discharged, and not to Tony's apartment, but to Gibbs home. He was bringing his son home._

END OF FLASHBACK!

The sharp whistle of the tea kettle signaling that the water was now ready snapped Gibbs out of his memories. That was seven years ago and since then the bond between Gibbs and Tony had only solidified. Tony came to Gibbs with girl problems, with questions regarding the future, any time he felt like he needed guidance he knew who to ask. His Father. Not the one tied to him by DNA, the one that has been molding and shaping Tony into the man he is now. But with that Tony knew that if he was wrong or in trouble Gibbs would be sure to take him to task on the subject. But then again, a true father is there for the good and the bad.

Gibbs poured the water over the tea bag and walked back into his living room. His gut was still churning, he knew that one of his kids had something going on, and just as he settled down onto the couch again and picked up his book, there was a knocking on the door. Gibbs wondered who it could be, all his kids knew that the door was never locked, so he was curious as to who would be out this late at night.

Gibbs went to answer the door and was caught off guard. "The door is always open Abby." He said as she walked in past him. He could tell there was an air on insecurity about Abby tonight. It seems like his youngest child now was the one needing her father's support and love.

TBC!

Please read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

Love is…

CH3

DISCLAIMER:: I OWN NOTHING!

Sorry, this simple abbyshot has taken a family twist. Hang on for a ride!

As always, please read and review!

Abby anxiously paced in the entryway, she was twisting her fingers, knowing that Gibbs would soon be asking her questions. She knew she wanted some time to think, but she also knew that she needed something more basic. She needed comfort.

" So how did it go?" Gibbs asked. He was torn seeing his youngest so physically upset. He had not seen her this upset in ages. He wanted to reach out for her and hold her, but he knew that she needed to work herself through whatever fight she was fighting.

"Well, I went and met Kyle." Abby said as she turned, twisting her hands, trying to calm her nerves.

"And?" Gibbs prodded.

"And, he is nice, but no, I did not tell him who I was…. I mean I wanted to but there are some things I need to work through first." Abby spoke softly as she walked into the living room, the constant movement a physical manifestation of the turmoil inside.

Gibbs knew that she needed space so headed over and sat on the couch. He was letting her know that he was in no hurry and was ready whenever she was ready.

"I mean, he already has a lot on his mind, he just got a new job and now is preparing to donate a kidney tomorrow morning. So I…." Abby stood there looking at Gibbs sitting there, patiently waiting for her to continue.

Gibbs knew that sometimes when Abby would become stuck in a mindset he needed to jar her back to the present. "What do you need to work through, Abs?" He asked her tenderly.

Abby, picking up the cue from Gibbs to continue, walked around the coffee table and sat on the other end of the couch. She took a deep breath and prepared to bare her insecurities to the one person who she felt could she could trust. "Well,…you know how that Kyle and I are exact genetic matches, so that means that we have the identical set of biological parents. And then I tried to rationalize that the two parents that I knew and loved would never have given a child up for adoption." Abby stopped and bit on the inside her lower lip, slightly pulling it in.

Gibbs was giving her his full attention. He was looking at her eye to eye, hoping, no willing some of his strength to pass to her. He could tell she was trying to tell him something and from the way she was rambling around a little, he had a feeling it was not good. His gut was telling him to keep on listening.

Abby took in another deep breath as she prepared herself to say aloud what she had known inside all day lone. It had been eating at her, degrading the once high levels of self-confidence to nothing. "But, they would have adopted, Gibbs. I am adopted."

This was not what he expected to hear come from her lips. Gibbs just rested his chin on his palm, intently staring at her. He could see the pain in her eyes, and it hurt him deeply. "No, this isn't true." Gibbs thought to himself.

As if Abby could see the doubt in his eyes, she quickly slid over and pulled out her locket. "I have my mother's hair here, I tested it for DNA Gibbs, and we are not a match….." Abby's voice started to waver.

Gibbs, in a state of disbelief, rubbed his hand up over his face as he digested the revelation Abby had just dropped in his lap. God, to be so smart, can be so dangerous. Only Abby would think of running a DNA check, only the scientist in her would settle for nothing less than the truth. He watched her eyes fill with tears as she was finally admitting this aloud, finally hearing with her own ears what she knew was the truth.

"Gibbs….I….I do not know who I am anymore…..I do not know who my parents are…I am like….Little orphan Abby." Abby was fighting to keep the tears at bay. She did not want to break down in front of Gibbs, she did not want to lose control of her emotions.

Gibbs, still in shock from the news, slid back into the corner of the couch and let what came natural, paternal instincts, take over. He knew she was seeking confirmation of who she was, she needed reassurance that she was not alone. Speaking in a calming voice, Gibbs, took over. "You are still who you have always been and your parents are still your parents? Those things will never change."

As if it was a natural action, Abby leaned into the man she considered a father to her. Gibbs had not been in this situation in about 16 years, but the paternal instincts from Kelly quickly reappeared. The instinct to pull your child into your chest, to protect from the cruelties of the world and to physically let them know that you are their strength in times of weakness never leave. Gibbs quickly pulled her to his chest and waited. Abby knew she could now break. "But,…why…did they not tell me…..I….." Abby just let the tears silently fall as words failed to convey her pain, but it was as if Gibbs could tell just how much she hurt.

Gibbs kissed her head, and tightly wrapped his arms around her, encircling her completely in his arms, his strength. "Family is not just DNA….." Gibbs thought just how true that statement was as he muttered it. He had 3 adult children, and not a one was a biological child. "It is people who love you and will be there for you. Abby, you are not alone…You have a family." Gibbs said and then paused. After the death of Kelly and Shannon he thought his chances of ever having another family was zero, but as he held his youngest daughter, reassuring her, loving her, he knew that he was wrong. "We will help you through this." Gibbs once again kissed her on the head as he just held her as he felt the tears that were flowing from her eyes now leave a wet area on his shirt, but he didn't care. He would do it all again. Gibbs just sat there, one hand now stroking her hair as he listened for her breathing to slow down and become regular and deep. He knew that she was asleep. He gently lifted up and laid her head on the pillow, covered her with a blanket and went to kiss her on the cheek goodnight. As he brushed his lips across her cheek, she startled awake.

"Dad?" She asked groggily.

"SHHHH! Yeah, just tucking you in." Gibbs whispered in her ear.

"MMM..Good…don't want to be all alone." Abby murmured in her sleep.

Gibbs let a tear fall down his face as gently stroked her hair, a father would always feel the pain of their child. "You will never be…I will be here…" He answered as he pulled the recliner close to the couch and started to reminisce of how he ended on this wonderful path called fatherhood. As he watched her sleep he smiled as he remembered how McGee became so entangled in his life…

TBC

Please read and review.


End file.
